Hunter or Hunted?
by Far-Set77
Summary: Summoners have been known to become Demon Slayers for awhile now since demons starting roaming more and more in Grand Gaia. Now it's up to our protectors to keep these monstrosities from crossing over into Elgaia. But while our heroes are struggling against these creatures, a new threat lurks in the shadows, a threat even greater than the Four Fallen Gods.
1. The Fire God meets Shadow Tactian

Here's **the first chapter thanks to Garth Kaiser and his twins.**

* * *

It was pretty much like any day in Randall. Bird chirping, kids playing war, but out of it all, the arena was bustling as always. But who wouldn't want to see spirits and warriors trade blows? The arena was booming buisness and it was even more so for those up top. Such as the only Original God at the time.

Red, the "Original God" and ex-demon hunter due to an _accident_ a few years back. The teenager was taking on challenger after challenger. But each one was hopeless and all the summoners who had higher ranks them him were gone at the moment, and in no time at all, he got bored. Bored to the point where he thought about leaving the arena for the time being.

As he was walking out, or at least trying to while rejecting all challenges toward him at the moment, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair with a dark streak in it. _Huh? Well that's something you don't see everyday._ He thought to himself for a moment, but as he was about to look away, he felt something off about her. What he also observed was her going towards the gates. He had felt this aura before, but only from gods. _What is she?_ As soon as that thought hit his head, he started, or at least tried, to follow the mysterious girl.

As he tried break off into a sprint, which was nearly impossible in this crowded area, he lost sight of the girl. _Come on... Aha! Gotta try to find her aura!... Man I'm slow sometimes._ He proceeded as he planned but couldn't trace her specific aura. _Damn! Where'd she go-_ **"SCREEE"** was the noise that a Wyvern made that was battling with a Drake. _Wyvern... Wyvern-Bahamut-Rameldria-Duelmex... That's it! Duelmex!_ "Alright, let's do this." He started to draw a white pentagram in the air that appeared on the ground beneath him, heck, even the two dragons stopped fighting to look at the light. " _Oh great dragon of myths and legends, lend thee for thy purpose of justice, I summon thee, Duelmex!"_ The pentagram on the ground turned into a blinding before a dragon the size of a small house appeared in its place with the Original God on its back. " **LET'S** **GO!** "The dragon roared as they sailed off into the sky. "Now where are you?" He asked the air as he looked around on the ground around the arena...

He caught glimpse of glasses and that same hair that he was looking for earlier. "There!" Red yelled as he commanded the dragon to go down. " **Should I interfere master?** " The dragon asked Red. "No, I want to see what this girl is capable of." He bluntly stated, only showing interest in how powerful she was.

She was doing quite well until the monster she was up against, which was a Rameldria( **A/N: Coincidence? I think not!** ), fired its sky gun on her. "Gah!" She grunted as she was knocked against a tree. " **Master! If we are going to act, than now's the time!** " The dragon stated with slight panic in his voice. "Don't worry Duelmex, she hasn't even used her brave burst ye-... Huh?" Red felt a presence nearby. "What's that? It feels huma-" "SOLAR BLITZ" a voice yelled from no where. But a bright light blanketed the whole area for a few moments. After the light cleared up and Red uncovered his eyes, he saw a man, about his age, standing next to the girl helping her up. "I'm gonna go check them out real quick, you stay on standby Duelmex." He said as he jumped down. Before he landed, Duelmex took position behind the two and the girl noticed him and pointed with a look of confusion on her face. After he landed with a thump, which he rolled in order to not break his legs, that would be a bad first impression.

In response, the white haired boy took fighting position with dual blades, while the girl looked over the boys shoulder with curiosity in her... Eerie red eyes? _What?_ Red thought to himself in confusion. Apparently the boy took this as an opening and lunged. Red noticed the attack before the boy even moved. With multiple fluid motions, he drew his dual swords, which were both modeled after Verdute's sword AND were made from pure iron. So to speak these weren't your average swords, and they are not just for looking at. Put it simply, Red blocked both swords with just one. "Nngh, who are you!?" The boy snarled as he tried to push his weight on his swords to no avail. Mostly because Red had strategically place his left foot on a rock and let all the force go to it.

"You wish to know my name?" Red asked, while still holding the boy back. "Yeah! Why are you here and why are you stalking me and my sister!?" The shouted in anger before pulling back to his sister. "I honestly don't wish to fight you, you asked for my name. Do you still wanna know it?" "Yes, stop toying around all ready!" The boy replied, in a rather rude tone. "My name is Red, Red Iron." He heard an audible gasp come from both of them. That's when the strange girl decided to speak up. "You're **THE** Red!? As in Original God of Fire Red?!" The girl exclaimed while running up to the redhead. "You got to teach how your units train! I need to learn everything! Especially how you keep winning! Perhaps I can become your disciple and than I can one day become a Radiant Saint!" The girl was going on and on about strategies that she worked up and Red nervously looked over at the boy with a face clearly asking " _Is she always like this!?"_ "Not all the time but when it comes to big shots like yourself than yes, she'll get worked up." The boy replied. Soon Red got tired of her yapping, but he didn't wanna be rude so he spoke up, "Ahem! Well would you two mind giving your names? It's only fair since you know mine." Red asked them and the girl immediately chirped in, "My name is Evelyne Rex! And that guy over there is my brother, Ace Rex!" "Rex, eh. I've heard that somewhere before." Red muttered as he looked at the sky with curiosity, "Well, Ms. Evelyne, Mr. Ace, I must be on my way, I have something to talk about with someone." Red stated as he whistled, " **You called master?** " The Duelmex asked as he descended into the small opening of the trees, completely blocking out the sun. "Wow! It's a Duelmex, the evolved form of a Rameldria!" Evelyne exclaimed, amazed at the sight. "Well, as I said, I must be on my way. Cya guys later!" Red yelled as he climbed on the dragons back. After that, he couldn't hear what they were saying because of the wheel that floated behind Duelmex was speeding up until, " **BOOM** " the sound could be heard from miles around as the great dragon of legend flew threw the air at amazing speeds towards someplace Red thought he was never gonna see in his life again.

* * *

 **Finally! I finally got this chapter finished even though I constantly had to go through all of those godforsaken PM's! I don't know how you all handle these things but if you can, than you are AWESOME AND INDESTRUCTIBLE in my book ANY DAY! I'll update the units next chapter. Speaking of which, next chapter will be someone I've never seen in these BF SYOC's. Be prepared, and have popcorn ready!**


	2. Earth Worms and New Friends

**I'm writing this this too early... This is already tiring me** **out**. **Well here we go!**

* * *

The Duelmex was shooting over the sky and the "Original God" was laying down on his shoulder just sleeping... You could tell by the drool coming from his mouth. " **Ugh, wake master, we're almost there.** " Grumbled the great dragon as to trying get a response from him and that response was, "Shut up...zzzz...". **_Ugh, master is lazy all the time unless he's in a fight... Why can't he just be lik-huh?_** Duelmex's thoughts were interrupted by a bolt that suddenly went over the shoulder opposite of where Red was. " **BOOM** " came the thunder startling Red who proceeded to fall off Duelmex's should which the being in turn caught its master. "What the heck Duelmex!?" Red exclaimed with part shocked and part grumpiness. The being just pointed at the ground and said, " **Look** " Red complied and what he saw widened his eyes.

On the ground was a Granamos fighting a dark figure. "GET ME DOWN THERE NOW!" Ordered the Fiery Slash. As they were descending, he saw something that he hadn't witnessed for a long time. There was a whole pack of Granamosin the ar ea, along with a unit lead by Paris. As soon as he got close enough, he dropped down and sprinted towards Paris. "What do you think you're doing!?" "Killing them all in one spot, what does it look like?" The imperial Guard replied with slight sarcasm. "Gah! This is not the time for sarcasm Paris!" Red exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders, "Those are Granamos, you are supposed to pick them off one by one, not all at the same time!" "Well then you tell us how we should now, oh great slayer of Alfla Dilith." The annoying Guardwoman replied. "Well now that you have gathered them in one place, stupid decision, now you have to exterminate them all once!" The summoner said with a stern voice. "Now since there are only 5 Granamos, this should be easy, Paris, take half your forces and take one down, send the other half to take the second one down." _Red_ said as he gestured to where the Granamos were. "What about the other two, sir?" An imperial guard whom was guarding the tent asked, "Oh that's simple, I'll take care of the." Red replied with a cheerful grin. "What about her?" Another soldier asked pointing in the direction of the fourth, fifth and second one. There face all three was the dark figure that was... Floating? There was another in green armor with flowing pink hair that reached her waist. And finally, there was a brunette girl with dual blades who was trying to fight it with... Lightning? _I swear things are getting weirder and weirder_. The summoner thought to himself. "Change of plans, you all get the first and third ones." He suddenly said after running off in the girls direction. Right when when all three Granamos attacked her, he got in the way, swords drawn in a defensive 'X' position. Than it hit him. Like a truck.

"Huh" was all the girl could say before she looked up to see a battered redhead in a tattered red leather jacket holding two strange blades. "Wh-Who are you?" She whispered as she fell down from shock. Red just looked back at her, "I'm Red, nice to meet ya." Red looked foward, "Don't mind me." He proceeded to draw a pentagram in the air, " _O great archdemon, warrior who rebelled the gods, o duel wielding pain, I summon thee, FLARING MASSACRE RIZE!"_ The great archdemon appeared with her powers of thunder at full. " _GODDESS AXE MICHELE!"_ A girl wielding two great axes appeared, battle ready. " _THUNDER LEGEND EZE!"_ The overconfident idiot came from the light and proceeded to lead, "LETS SMASH THEIR SKULLS IN!" He yelled as he charged forward, "Michele." "What is it?" The girl replied to her summoner, "Use Crimson Changer." "Got it, CRIMSON CHANGER" the spirit yelled as fire started to radiate from the two spirits. "Now you all know what to do." Red said to the two girls, letting them go after the Granamos.

As they were busy doing that, which Edea and Reis(the two I mention earlier) decided to join in. Red turned around and offer the girl a hand up. She's reluctant at first, but she soon took it. "Th-thanks" she whispered hiding her face under her hood. "No prob, now just let me handle this, okay kid?" Red said to the girl, who was considerably shorter than him. "Okay.." She whispered even soft than before. He gave a slight smile, than he turned around and that smile turned into a grin. "Alright you overgrown worms, who's first?" He taunted as he readied his blades. "Oh?" All of then lunged but, "NOVA FLAMES" he shouted unleashing plenty of slashes directly to their face. "This will be fun!" Red exclaimed as he and his spirits dance with the Granamos.

A soldier was starting to run up the hill while Red whack the last one away for a moment. "Sir! We have defeate-" "Get out of the way!" Red yelled, trying to warn the poor guy but the Granamos had him in their jaws before *CRUNCH* could be heard across the valley. The demon looked back at Red, as if it were smirking, with blood pouring out of its mouth, human blood.

"That's it... You've crossed the line!" Red yelled at the demon, "SUPER BRAVE BURST! HADES IMPRISONMENT!" He unleashed a torrent of fire and slashes on the creature until the only thing left was what was left in the ground. "Ha...ha..." Red panted from exhaustion, "Red? You all right?" Michele asked while walking towards him. Rize was just standing, emotionless as ever while Eze was staring carefully at Red, fully knowing where this could lead to. "I'm heading back to Randall." The redhead stated, "Come on Duelmex!" The boy shouted at the figure who complied by swooping down and put the summoner on his shoulder. "By the way, I didn't catch you name!" Red called down to the girl. "..." He couldn't hear what she was whispering so he turn to the pink haired girl, "Edea!" "Yea?" The spirit replied while covering her eyes from the sun, "What's your summoners name?" He called back, "Her name is Rosa!" Was what came out of her lips. "Rosa eh. Rosa! Perhaps we'll meet in a better situation than this!" The boy called down, he smiled when she nodded her head right before the Duelmex took off.

-Back in Randall-

Red barged in on the elders meeting, "Oi!" He yelled, grabbing their attention. "Oh Red, it's you! How have you been?" Grah tried to talk with him but Red was having none of it and pulled the fresh spine of a Granamos from his bag, "WHATS THIS ABOUT!?" He exclaimed pointing at the bone. "Ho ho ho. Well, that's probably a souvenir one of your buddies picked up from a quest." The elder tried again. "No, I pulled this thing from the dirt of Elgaia!" The summoner exclaimed while you could hear a few people gasp, "Do you have any witnesses to back you up? Ho ho ho." "Actually yes, I do." He said as he pulled a slimy piece of armor out. "That's from the imperial guard who tried to wipe these demons out all at once and paid a hefty price." Red said in dark tone.

"Well we were going to ask you to help with the problem outside of Elgaia where all the demons are starting to gather." the summoner stated, "We have sent others out there but they keep getting killed." The elder explained while starting to walk him down a hallway. "So we've only picked from the top 20 summoners around for you to lead, well the top twenty by not counting some other summoners." Red and Grahdens walked in and some of the summoners there made his jaw drop.

* * *

 **Sorry bout that cliffhanger but this took ALL FREAKING NIGHT TO MAKE! Be happy I'm still sane... Check that, I was never sane. Now here are the units I forgot to say were taken.**

 **Roa, Corso, Duran, Toutetsu, Nemesis Gear, Glyph, Lineth, Carisso, Farlon, Kira, Reis, Iris, Rinon, Edea, Deimos, Yuura, Feeva, Shida, Tia, Quaid, Rivera, Grantz, Bestie, Kagura, Colt, Aaron, Raaga, Tazer, Kanon, Claire, Tridon, Uda, Zephyr, Alyut, Luther, Dion, Alice, Elza, Tora, Lira, Shera, Magnazorda, Zerafalgar, Fiora(she's always taken), Griel(her and Quaid are too OP), Il and Mina, Golem, Vishra, Reeze, Alpha, Rize, Eze, Michele, Duel SGX, Melchio.**


	3. The Top 20!

**Gah! Why am I back here?! Most likely cause of you readers. Always asking for more. Well let's get going, plus some of these guys will already know Red personally.**

* * *

Reds jaw dropped to the floor once he saw what he saw. The crowd of twenty summoners with a few familiar faces. He made his way through, ignoring the old man trying to get him to do a speech. He saw Ace almost immediately since his was arguing with another guy that looked around his age. "-hat was that beanstalk?!" The white haired boy snarled, "You heard me blockhead!" The one he was arguing with had jet black hair and... _More red eyes?_ Even as much as he would like to see this through to the end, he interrupted them by karate chopping their heads to the ground, startling everyone around them, he even got an "-eep!" From some random girl. "THE HELL!?" Roared the 6 foot tall summoner as he stood slightly above Red. "Gah! What was that for?!" Ace exclaimed as he got up. That's when he noticed it was Red, "WHATS THE BIG IDEA MAN!?" He shouted at the redhead, "I HAD THIS TAKEN CARE OF!" "Oh please pipsqueak, I was about to squash your ass!" The "Beanstalk" snarled, "Now looks like I get to beat dow- Nngh" He was cut off by one of Reds swords that was a few centimeters away from his neck. "I will not tolerate this behavior, no matter how amusing it is." The redhead stated firmly, "Calm it boys." A female voice came from behind the taller one. "Come on Angel! I got this!" The boy complained, "No, we are not here to make enemies out of the blue! We came here to be Recruited!" The girl known as Angel countered.

The taller boy growled before he just stood with his eyes going from Red to Ace, looking for any movement and Red withdrew his blade and holstered it. "Mind introducing yourselves?" Red asked, "Why should we- OW!" The white haired girl pulled on his ear, "What did I say Akuma!" "Gah! Okay, okay Angie. My names Akuma." "And mines Angel! He's my Onii-chan!" The girl chirped in, interrupting Akuma. "So Akuma and Angel, eh. You two are like Yin and Yang." Red observed, seeing that Akuma had red eyes and black hair that reached his neck while Angel had blue eyes and white hair that reached her thighs. "I know right!" The girl chirped happily, "That's an insult towards me!" Akuma crossed his arms, "Well how about I introduce us three!" Evelyne suddenly said out of no where. "Gah! When did you get here Evelyne?" Red said, quite startled by her appearance from no where, "Shadow Magic of course!" She replied happily as she sunk into the ground and came back out next to Ace. "Well this is my brother, Ace! I'm Evelyne and that guy with the spiky red hair is Red Iron!" She stated, having everyone stares soon on Red. He nervously looked around and heard people whispering to each other until Grahdens spoke up, "Yes, that is Red Iron and he will be leading the 67th Demon Slayer Squad! A.k.a. Firestorm."

Everyone was shocked. They all came thinking they were gonna replace an old Squad but to be forming an entirely new one, which happened every few years and the latest one was formed just last month! Even Red looked at the old man as if he had lost his mind. "Now line up! Excluding Red of course, you come over here boy." The elder gestured Red over to him, and Red did comply.

As they all got into position he looked at each of their profiles, he looked at the Kiyo's and saw that they only had each other, no family members or relatives. Just the two of them. Although Akuma had rampaged a few times in taverns because some guy was hitting on his sister. He moved on to the Rex's. What he saw jolted his memory, Viktor Rex was their father, very famous and it was said he could match gods on the battlefields. The male apparently fought for whatever he wanted while the girl, who used shadow magic, was focusing on making break throughs. She has yet to make any though. He moved on to... _Rosa!?_ He thought in shock, seeing the very girl he saved standing before him, she just barely made it in at 17th place. He carefully looked over her profile, and it was mostly empty in the history section. She barely had anything on it, the only thing noticeable was that she took on a Edelma on her own while protecting her injured spirits. He decided to ask questions later and moved on to the next one.

This time it was a girl named Cress. She was a brunette, slightly taller than Evelyne and had side bangs. And her eyes... _What is going on?! Another set of red eyes!_ He couldnt help but also notice that her history was almost the same as Rosa's except, there was barely anything there at all. He continued to go down the list and line until- _ **SPLASH!**_ A bucket full of water fell on his head. He heard a small giggle from under his bucket/helmet, and that giggle soon turned into almost everyone laughing while some just stood there and gawked at what they had just witnessed. Red couldn't help, he busted out laughing.

After that laughing fit, he took off the bucket and saw a Rosa standing under him, "I'm sorry, sir. That was just a prank." She tried to apologize, "Oi! Didn't you hear me laughing?" Red asked while putting on a friendly smile, "I thought it was quite amusing myself, you are definitely gonna be on the squad!" He patted her shoulder, and let her get back in line. "Um, sir?" The brunette known as Cress spoke up, "Are you ok, sir?" She asked while pointing out the water dripping from his hair. He also noticed Grahdens trying not to burst out laughing in the corner of his eye. "Yea, I'm fine! Just give it a quick flame." He said as he released part of his aura, allowing flames to envelope him and dry himself.

As he released his aura, he saw that he over did it. "Oops" was all he said as watched a burning chandelier fall next to him. "Well, how bout we take Akuma, Angel, Ace, Rosa, Cress, Nick and Tyler!" He yelled and somehow got a few fist pumps while others just blankly stared at him. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M WORKING WITH THAT IDIOT!" Akuma shouted, "WHO SAYS!?" Red barked back. "Ho ho ho! Looks like this will be interesting!" Grahdens said as he watched all the summoners rejoice or just standing there dumbfounded. "I bet this will prove extra useful in the future! The more summoners, the more likely we'll survive." Red said to himself as he started to walk off, "Oh no you don't" Grahdens said while dragging Red back into the room, "You are now responsible for all of them, my boy. So no slacking!" He said as he threw Red back in the room.

Red just got up and said, "Well crap."

* * *

 **That literally took all day LONG! I had to go shopping, pick up my sister from her friends house AND I had to do dishes... Well that last part wasn't very hard. Now an update to units! Zeldeus and Kafka are taken! Rivera is not! You guys best be happy I don't hate you all! Otherwise this wouldn't have existed by now! It's finally done! The third Chapter!**


	4. Demon Hunting part 1

**Why?! Why must I force myself to do this so early?! Gah! Since you all wanted it, here it is... Don't expect too much though.**

* * *

"So, what's the plan cap?" The brunette asked her commanding officer, "Well, there would be a good plan if you actually had Demon Hunting Gear Cress!" Red replied to the girl who was only wearing a black sweater over a black tank top, black tights and leather chestnut boots. "Well at least she's not wearing her casual clothes" Rosa interjected while pointing out the red leather armor and the black pants and boots, plus the red leather jacket with shoulder pieces shaped like wolves, "Mind you, these clothes having chain links in them so at least they absorb SOME impact!" Red growled back, "Guys, guys! Come on, can't we just hunt these guys and have it over with?" Angel interjected, while Cress was glaring daggers at Red, "Fine, do whatever, just know that I will be the one to take down Meru-Meru!" She said as she walked away from the table, "I say we just smash them to the ground, one by one!" Akuma declared while pounding his left fist on the table. "Shuddup beanstalk! This isn't war!" Ace snickered at the tall man. "WHAT WAS THAT BLOCKHEAD!?" The summoner with black clothes, as in layers upon layers of black in the sides and back area of the upper body( **A/N: Screw it, I can't handle this anymore, he's wearing Zack Fair's clothing.** ).

"Ace!" Evelyne complained, "Will you cut it out yet?" She complained to her older brother, "Nngh, fine just stop clinging to me!" Ace yelled while trying to push her off, "Siscon" Akuma muttered to the point where Red heard it and looked up from the map to see the situation. What he saw was a fuming Ace, a smug Akuma, a confused Evelyne, and an Angel just standing there, oblivious to the situation. On the sidelines stood a shocked Rosa, a shocked Cress, a Tyler saying "OOOH", and Nick just covered his mouth. "Excuse me, Beanstalk!?" Ace snarled, "You heard me you siscon!" Akuma snarled back.

Now they're in each other's faces, giving each other the death stare. "Cut it out you two." Red interjected while, again, karate chopping both of them to the ground. Both of them got up immediately and gave him the death glares which were received with a smile. "Well if you two wanna release some of that anger of yours, go slay some demons." Red smugly said while pointing for the two to leave, "I'll have your throat one day Blockhead!" Akuma threatened, "Right back at ya Beanstalk." Ace snarled back.

Once those two were gone, Red turned around and said, "Phew, I thought things were gonna get a bit uglier." Red muttered as he walked back to the map. "Alright, so Meru-Meru is located here." He said as he pointed to the shoreline, "Apparently he going to collect some water." He than proceeded to point at the clock tower, "There are two Edelma's fighting it out here so be careful, they are ALWAYS on their guard, it's good to strike when they are resting so wait for my mar-" " **RARGH** " came from something outside. "Gah! Will these things ever stop interrupting me?!" Red exclaimed as he and the other summoners went outside. What was waiting for them was Ace and Akuma being chased by the two Edelma... _Oh come on!_ Red said as he face palmed... Apparently Angel was doing the very same thing. "STOP IT YOU RED BASTARDS!" Akuma shouted at the two giants behind him, "SHUT UP AND RUN BEANSTALK!" Ace yelled at him while keeping his pace. "You got to be kidding, huff. Rosa and Nick, take the left. Tyler and Cress take the right. These guys are small fry so it should be easy." Red commanded. "Sir, yes sir!" They all said as they rushed in. The Edelma were taken out with ease since yes, they are just small fry. Than something unmelcome appeared. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Ace shouted as a shadow loomed over them...

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chappie but I was forced to upload and I didn't finish it. Again sorry for the short chappie, this part 1 of chapter four so look forward to part two to see what happens... Oh yeah, I'm grounded from ALL my devices today(except during school) so don't expect me to answer PM's this after noon now.**


	5. Demon Hunting part 2

**Me: Yo guys! I'm back! Sorry had some issues with Critics United... _ANYWAYS_ , let's get on with the chapter. Oh yeah! I almost forgo-**

 **?: WHAT THE HECK RED!? WHY ARE YOU STARTING WITHOUT ME!**

 **Me: Oh for gods sake, quiet down Zevalhua!**

 **Zevalhua: Fine, geez. Why you gotta be like this?**

 **Me: Shut up! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Red's eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing. The others were doing the same but they were shocked and confused as they looked up at th giant mechanical figure with a humanoid at the top. " **It's been too long Red!** " The atrocity roared at the boy, "Yes it has been too long knuckleheads!" Red called back as a smirk appeared on his face. "Who the fuck is he!?" Akuma shouted at Red while pointing at the mechanical being. " **How dare you insult me, you imbecile!** " The being roared in anger. "What you gonna do about me then you stupid bitch!" Akuma roared back. Which he received a prompt smack to the head by, well, Ace. "Will you ever shut up Beanstalk? You're facing an even BIGGER Beanstalk!" He said while gesturing the giant. " **Excuse me you vermin?!** " The giant roared in annoyance and anger. "Oh will any of you just shut up?" Red yawned while rubbing his eyes, "I'm getting bored..." He bluntly stated as he started to draw one of his blades, "but I hope that you will be able to satisfy my thirst Draegar." Red ended as he drew his other sword. " **I will not lose to you again mortal!** " The being roared as he went into a battle stance that practically any amateur could pull off if they had a 17 foot metal body. "Oh come on! Do you really expect me to fight this guy!?" Akuma said as he again gestured at the being, "Do not be fooled Akuma, he fights like any amateur on the battlefield but he has the might of the greatest gods!" Red warned him. But Akuma being Akuma, he didn't listen and charged in with everything he had.

Draegar simply repelled it with an attack of his own. " **How dare you mortal!** " Draegar roared in anger as he unleashed barrages of attacks that some did hit Akuma but also went towards the others. Ace easily dodged the attack, Evelyne used her shadow magic as barrier. However Cress got a direct hit. And let's say Rosa wasn't too happy, "Why you! Take this!" She launched multiple attacks at him but he simply took them all, " **HAHAHA! FOOLISH MORTAL! My turn. NETHER GATE!** " The giant roared as his attack hit her... Or so he speculated. What came from the dust was Red in the defensive position, again, standing over Rosa, "Draegar, this only between YOU AND ME!" Red roared as he launched himself at the giant, " **Finnally! I've been waiting for some time now just to get revenge!** "

Both of them exchanged blow for blow, until Akuma and Ace came in, "WHY YOU!" They both shouted in unison, " **Nngh! How dare you defy a god!** " Draegar roared, " **You will now receive divine retribution!** " "OH HELL NO!" Red yelled as he gained the Giants attention once more, "I am your opponent Draegar!" Red exclaimed as he again soon traded blow for blow until, "SOLAR BLITZ!" Ace shouted as he encased the area in light dealing a good chunk of damage to the God. " **Tsk! Like something so puny could hurt me-** " he was promptly interrupted by Evelyne, "SHADOWFLARE!" She launched her magic at the thing knocking it back a few meters. " **Gah! How dare you-... Wait... Are you...? Oh! Oh ho ho ho! You don't know what mess you have gotten yourself into little girl!** " The being started to snicker, contrary to Evelyne's displeasure. " **You have quite the fate waiting for you, young girl! But I will see you all later! Destiny states it so! Hehe... Haha! HAHAHAHAHA!** " The being laughed while seizing the opportunity of confusion to make his escape. "Huh? What was that about?" Red asked while cling his now dislocated shoulder. "Evy? What was that thing saying?" Ace asked the girl to only receive her shaking her head, "I have no idea-" "WHO CARES WHAT THAT GUY MEANT!? If we meet him again, I will crush his skull and turn his body to dust!" Akuma snarled. *Whack*"Gah!? What was that for?" Akuma yelled in anger while looking at Red, "Because you're being a dumbass." He bluntly stated while crossing his arms. "If we want to win against that thing, we need to throw a chunk of what we got at it!" Red stated, "I know this since I have, in fact, faced him before." Akuma proceeded to glare at him, "THAN WHY DIDN'T YOU BEAT HIM THIS TIME?!" The towering man roared in anger, "BECAUSE I WASN'T PREPARED FOR HIM TO SHOW UP, NOW SHUT IT!" Red yelled back... Silence hung in the air for a few moments.

"Are we done yet?" Evelyne asked out of nowhere, "I believe so." Red replied while wiping the sweat from his brow, "That's enough for the day." Rosa decided to interject, "What about Meru-Meru? Shouldn't we deal with him?" Rosa she said while waving her hands in the air, "We'll get to him tomorrow, but for tonight. Just go rest." Red stated as he headed towards Morgan. "That's not the right way, dumbass." Akuma said while pointing behind him, "Elgaia's this way." Red smirked, "There's something I have to deal with first. Something personal." Red said as he summoned Duelmex and flew towards the mountains.

"Well, let's go Angie." Akuma said as he jumped through the portal, "Coming~ Cya guys later!" Angel said to the others as she jumped through. "I believe that's our cue to get outta here! Let's go Evy!" Ace yelled as he grabbed Evelyne's hand and jumped through with no hesitation despite Evelyne's displeasure.

"Should we take care of Meru-Meru?" Rosa asked Cress, the only remaining person besides Rosa. "Sure, why not?" Cress replied while starting to walk towards the beach.

* * *

 **Me: I'm so so sorry for the late chappie guys. Stuff happens and yea, you know how it goes if you're an author like me.**

 **Zevalhua: Well at least you finished it!**

 **Me: Be quiet! Anyways, the updates on units is that Melchio is no longer taken, Lucina is though cause I love my breakers!**


	6. Repost: Profiles

**I'll keep this short, alright this is for the profile of this SYOC.**

 **-basics-**

 **Name(full name):**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender(if not obvious):**

 **-appearance-**

 **Skin color:**

 **Hair color/style:**

 **Body Build:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Scars/Tattoos:**

 **Extra(anything that I missed?):**

 **-clothes-**

 **Everyday Clothes:**

 **Training Clothes:**

 **Formal Clothes:**

 **Demon Hunting gear(the other ones don't have to be filled out but this one is very important!):**

 **-personal info-**

 **Personality(I'm going to need most of the nine yards here):**

 **Likes:**

 **Loves(optional):**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hates(also optional but recommended):**

 **Habbits(optional but recommended):**

 **Bio/History(up until they become Demon Hunters):**

 **Extra(anything else I missed?):**

 **There's the form, guest readers can leave theirs in the reviews however, I want all authors to submit through PM. I'm making it like this because I want to be organized but I also want to be able to let in Guest on this story. One more thing... NO GARY/MARY STUE/SUE'S!(translation, don't make your character perfect.)**

 **Now I'm gonna repost this and pray those guys don't see it... Anyways, I should also get back to writing next chappie since my friend _FINNALLY_ resent hers...**


End file.
